Master Please Teach Me!
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: From Aiki


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Aiki.**

**Story Start.**

Two women were talking to each other as they entered a fast food restaurant.

"Is this the place?"

A sexy woman with blonde hair who wore nothing but a bra and short leather short with leather belts styled in an x that shows her toned legs. Her short also didn't have any buttons and was unzip as it showed her pink underwear. She also wears a long brown cape that scream cowgirl. It also didn't help the fact that she wore an cowboy hat with two magnum guns at her sides.

"Seems like it."

Another sexy woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail while her bangs were to the left while only wearing a long Chinese martial arts gi that shows her tone legs,

"Ojou-sama said that we cannot handle him… but."

The blonde woman nodded in understanding.

"I know… I also want to see for myself if he really is all that…"

As they entered the eatery they look around until they saw they target.

A man with shoulder length blonde hair with two bangs framing the side of his face and his bangs that almost cover his eyes, he was wearing yellow t-shirt under a blue uniform while he also dark blue pants accompanied by leather dark grey shoes.

Approaching the undeniable handsome young man, they stop besides his table.

Naruto slurp his ramen as he ignore the two women besides him, while the other customers were staring at them and the men sending catcalls and whistles.

The Chinese dressed woman look down at him.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Naruto stare at them from the corner of his eye as he nodded and slurp another mouthful of ramen.

"Ya think we could have a few words with you?"

This time it was the blonde hair woman who decided to ask.

Naruto swallow his ramen before he turn to glance at them.

"Can you see that I am still eating? Please come back another time…"

Naruto stated while the two women frown.

"Hmp! What kind of guy refuses an offer from two beautiful women?" the black haired girl ask with a scowl.

"The kind that wanted to avoid trouble." Naruto retorted as he swallow another mouthful of his ramen.

"Do your thing, Homei." The blonde hair cowgirl commanded the raven hair Kenpo master.

The raven haired girl raise her left leg and brought it down in a swift kick that split the table in half and causes the ramen to spill.

"Nice kick..."

"Now, let's sit down and have a friendly little talk…" the now named Homei stated while the blonde hair girl smirk.

"That is isn't your line."

Naruto stare blankly at the leg in front of him before he press his thumb at her foot.

And flick it upwards which causes the girl to tumble back and back flip to right herself.

In a blink of an eye the blonde hair girl drew her guns and shoot towards Naruto, who didn't even move yet every shot misses him.

'He dodges all of that without even moving!? No he just move so fast that he look like as if he didn't even move.' The blonde haired girl though in shock.

Naruto sighed before he stood up.

"Very well… I'll come with you just stop wrecking my favorite fast food restaurant, I do not want to be banned because of you two."

"Very well, follow us." The blonde haired girl stated as they started walking out, though not before Naruto threw a few bucks at the country. Payment for his ramen and also included the damage.

[ Juzenji Private High-school ]

A beautiful raven hair woman with dark eyes stood of a horde of female students.

She was wearing a purple button shirt with blue skirt, she also wore black stockings with white stripes.

"Kizuki-san, have you decided to join our club yet?"

A woman with shoulder length brown hair wearing the same uniform, only the difference in color as this one was white.

"We'd like an answer soon."

A girl with pineapple hairstyle and also wore spectacles stated as she brush her bangs.

"Well…" Kizuki began as she stood calmly in front of the horde of girls.

"Can I be honest with you." She tilted her head to the side "It'd be kinda pointless to join a club with no members stronger than me." She stated before she pause as she took in their murderous expression, not being bother even by the slightest she continue "If I did, it'd just drag me down to your level."

The glaring horde of women's started pulling out their weapons, all of them holding a bo-staff.

"If that offends you… then too bad." She finish as she stares blankly at them.

Going into their respective stance they point their weapons towards Kizaki.

"We're the Juzenji Bojutsu club stingers! Let's find out who the stronger one really is!" the leader of the group stated as she smirk.

Kizaki pulled something from her back, only to show a pad and a pen.

"Alright, but first could sign this contract?" she ask as she held the contract in front of them.

"C-contract!?"

"It's to ensure that you won't bitch about it, when you get hurt." Kizaki stated which only infuriated them more.

As one they dash towards her and started doing various strikes only to be parried by Kizaki's wrist alone.

Kizaki perform a 360 spun as she sweep her hands downwards.

Once her spin was done, the bojutsu club members was already high in the air as they flew because of Kizaki's powerful sweep.

"So Fast!"

Kizaki tilted her head to the right as her back was unto them.

"It's not that I'm fast…I just move before you do." She finished before her head snap towards the left when she heard someone clapping, only to see Naruto sitting on the edge of the wall while clapping his hands with a neutral look on his face.

"That was impressive…Using their momentum as to threw them off," Naruto stated while still clapping his hands while Kizaki merely stared at him.

The two women landed right besides Naruto.

"We brought him here."

"Indeed, it is as you expect Ojou."

Kizaki kneel down before she bow her head, while Naruto merely raise an eyebrow.

"Please Master…" she started. "I beg you, please teach me…"

"Ehh?" the two women besides him was certainly surprised.

"You're more than strong already, why do you even want me to teach you?" Naruto ask in a deadpan manner.

"That's right Ojou! Your strong enough already? Why do you even need this guy to teach you."

"Indeed Ojou, he's fast I'll give him that but there is no way you can learn anything from him."

The two women tried to reason towards their mistress.

Kizaki raise her head.

"Don't be so naïve… I don't know what happened, but if he had took you seriously… you would be laying down on a hospital." Kizaki stated.

Homei started cracking her knuckles while the blonde hair cowgirl points her gun at Naruto's back.

"Really? He sure doesn't look that strong…"

"Well then, why don't we try him?"

Before the two of them even knew what happened, they already found themselves embed into the wall while Naruto stood in front of them without showing any emotion.

"If you want someone to teach you then you can try looking for someone else, I don't have time for this crap." Naruto stated before he wave his arm and started walking away.

"Liar!" a voice called out, they turn to the side only to see a mocha skin girl with silvery purple hair, wearing the school uniform but this one didn't have her buttons on and the half of the shirt was tied above her belly, while her cleavage could be clearly seen and it was obvious she didn't wore any bra. And her skirt was so short that you could see her pink panty.

"You done nothing but laze around, anyway I'll take him now girls!" she finish as Homei and the blonde haired cowgirl dash towards her.

The blonde point her gun towards the silvery purple haired girl and shoot it, the bullet past Homei as she dash towards the girl who merely smirk at them.

When Homei was already in front of her, she twisted her body and switch her place with Homei, thus ending up with Homei being hit by the bullets instead.

The mocha skin girl kick Homei as she push her away, before she trace her fingers down her cleavage and show him her pink nipple.

"Naruto~ if you join my side, there's loads of bonuses…" she stated with a sultry smirk.

"I have a hundred or so schoolgirl followers…" She started before she started sucking on her point finger "I'm sure you will receive a warm welcome from them, in more ways than one." She pull her finger out with a loud pop.

Naruto merely raise his eyebrow while his face shows that he was starting to consider it.

The girl turn her back and started walking away, before she stop at spare at glance at him.

"And that's just the icing on the cake. Heaven is waiting for you on my side,Naruto-kun~~" She smirk "Think about it..." she finished before she started walking away.

Homei spit out some blood.

"Tha's Miu Takatori, she controls this school…"

"She's powerful for a kid."

Naruto nodded.

"I know… it's not the first time she tried recruiting me."

"Ehh? Really?"

"Yes."

Homei dash at Naruto before she started shaking him.

"I beg you please teach our Mistress!"

The blonde hair woman sighed.

"Her faction will be crushed otherwise…"

Naruto stares at Kizaki as she merely stare back at him, though Naruto could see desperation beneath those beautiful eyes of hers.

Naruto sighed before he ruffle his hair before he threw her his name card and number.

"Call me later, if you are really interested in learning under me then go to my house this Saturday." He stated before he started walking away.

The three women blink before they look at the name card, to see Naruto's number and address.

Slowly, a huge smile overtook Kizaki's face.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

It was past midnight as Naruto was sleeping calmly before his eyes started furrowing when he felt something was off.

He felt something bouncing up and down on his bed, while his lower half was inside something.

Ohhh he knew the feeling quite well, it was the inside of a female sex organ.

'What the hell, in the middle of the night?'

Groaning, Naruto started to open his eyes only to see Miu Takatori bouncing up and down on him while she massage her breasts.

"Miu… what the hell are you doing."

Miu moan as she felt him got harder inside of her.

"I've, *gasp* come to do a *moan* little recruiting."

She stated as she fell down and lean her face on his chest.

"S-so big!" Miu moaned out in ecstasy.

Naruto sighed as he ignore the pleasurable feeling between his legs.

"This early in the morning?" he deadpan,

Miu giggle before she moan once again as she continue to bounce on him, but this time with more vigor, ready to milk him for all he was worth.

"Ohh~~ you say that, ohh~ yet you are soooo haaard~~" she moan out in pleasure as she close her eyes as she felt him brush her g-spot again and again.

"What kind of woman sneaks into a guy's room and starts riding him?"

"Mmmm… and yet your face shows how much you enjoy it~mmmm~"

Having enough of letting her be in control, Naruto flip her and brought him beneath him, he grab her ankle and spread it apart as he hold it up, before he started thrusting vigorously.

"OH GOD!" Miu scream out in ecstasy as she felt him hit certain spots that she thought would be impossible to reach.

Naruto grunted as he thrusted in and out of her while he let her legs hang on his shoulder as he started to massage her bountiful breast.

Miu arch her back as her eyes roll to the back of her head, she knew that he was good but she never expected to be this good.

"I'M CUMMING!~~" her body tremble as she came while Naruto grunted and shoot rope after rope of semen inside of her.

Naruto stare blankly at Miu's limp from before he sighed.

"Damn… and I'm not even satisfied…" he muttered before he pulled out of her, watching his semen flow out of her.

"I need a cold shower." Naruto muttered.

Come to think of it, today's Saturday which means Kizaki will be coming.

Oh well, he'll just wing it.

Oh he will love torturing her.

**Chapter end**

**This is just a test run, and that is a bit of lemon it's my first time writing one, sorry. I don't have much knowledge in it since I have experience something like that before so please bare with me.**


End file.
